halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blade bane/Anro 'Cinatee
Hey Saw your response and I needed to read something. Give me a message when you're done! :P [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 07:47, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Sure thing. I've made a friend at halo fannon, hooray! Lolage. Good to see someone liked it. Blade bane 10:05, 13 February 2009 (UTC)Blade bane Punishment completed I finished the next section, punishment. Hope you all like it. Time for some halo 2 references, cliched references for the win! Well Done! I am Extreamly impressed with this article! It reminds me of my first Fanon Character. Keep up the Good Work! Great Just started catching up on it and I noticed that it was consistently gripping my attention, I was getting drawn into the character and the story. I really liked it. This is an amazing and unique article. Please inform me when you complete more of it. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 07:47, 1 March 2009 (UTC) So Far, So Good Looks good. It's interesting how his story is interactive with the arbiter and Halo 2's plot. Great job! [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 05:39, 6 March 2009 (UTC) NCF Children In some clans, Sangheili children are raised in "common rooms" to ensure that all start on an equal footing and progress in rank by merit of their abilities. Members of some Sangheili clans rarely know their true fathers, and are usually raised by a maternal uncle instead. This may be a method of preventing status from being inherited in order to force children to make their own way in the world so they actively work for and earn advancement. Though, as some children's fathers were Swordsmen who were granted the right to reproduce with any number of female Sangheili they desire, the use of a maternal uncle as a father-like figure may have also been to allow children to be raised equally. A popular pastime Sangheili children seem to have is to catch and kill small rat-like creatures that also live on their home world. - http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Elite#Children wrong ajax ur wrong sangheli do know there fathers and are raised by them. dude you realise that says some clan's his character isn't from one of those clans :) by the way great story so far ethan though threshold assult is kinda confusing Jackattack30 Non sig guy, YOU ARE WRONG. Read the Cole Protocol. Sangheili do not know whichs specific members of their clan sired them. Unless the wording is off, it said rarely any know their true fathers, but it didn't say none of them in definite truly ever knew. Australia cant get the cole protocol unless we order it specifically from a book website. None of us would know that rule. And it says some clans. He is in an area which is the equivalent of housing commission, so he was not really brought up under ideal conditions. Please read that it says he realizes that he would have been forced to stay with his father if he hadn't of died, and then follow the instructions of the quick note at the top of the page. This should explain at least part of what is happening, and the rest will be told in latter entries. Blade bane 20:26, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Other than minor spelling errors and the first-person view, this article is good. Good job Bane. The first person views are intentional. Only help I need with those parts is when I use present text. This is all meant to be past tense, so please inform me if I do this. As for the spelling errors, can someone please tell me what they are? Several people have told me about them, but I cant pinpoint what they are. Help please. Blade bane 12:27, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :( ultra huge sadface for no more updates 06:45, 6 May 2009 (UTC)